


Yohan, Hujan, dan Atlet Sepak Bola

by tamongie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamongie/pseuds/tamongie
Summary: Kim Yohan terjebak hujan deras di pos ronda sepulang sekolah bersama sosok yang tidak biasa.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 4





	Yohan, Hujan, dan Atlet Sepak Bola

yohan buru-buru mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari parkiran begitu selesai berpamitan dengan pak lee, sambil sedikit misuh-misuh dalam hati.

sepulang sekolah tadi, dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan guru olahraga itu di lorong sekolah. seperti biasa, semua murid yang bertemu dengan pak lee setelah jam sekolah pasti disuruh membantu merapikan _cone_ dan peralatan lain di dalam gedung olahraga. mau tidak mau, sebagai atlet taekwondo kebanggaan sekolah (yang penuh rasa sungkan), dia terpaksa mengiyakan. pak lee tersenyum berterima kasih dengan mata bulan sabitnya.

hanya saja, langit di atas ini sudah gelap seperti mau runtuh. di dalam tas yohan berisi lima kaset _playstashon_ hasil meminjam paksa dari hangyul. bisa gawat kalau basah kena hujan deras.

“jangan hujan dulu, jangan hujan dulu,” yohan berdoa seperti merapal mantra.

ia sudah tidak peduli mau kucing menyebrang di hadapan jalan, mau singa, mau harimau, mau apapun, semua tidak akan menghalangi yohan sampai rumah. ya, begitu pikirnya.

ia terus mendorong kayuh sepeda gunung biru tua hingga sampai di depan minimarket, titik-titik air kecil menjatuhi hidungnya.

“ah, mampus aku.”

jantungnya berdetak cepat. kini dia sedang berada di perempatan jalan yang terbuka. di arah pukul 10 dan 8, ada lapangan sepak bola dan perumahan. sedangkan di pukul 1 dan 3, ada pos ronda berdinding rendah dan minimarket dengan halaman sempit.

jelas, semuanya tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dan sepeda kayuhnya dari hujan, kecuali—

“ah, pos ronda lagi.... semoga tidak ketemu aneh-aneh.”

yah, setidaknya kalau ini hujan angin, dia bisa merebahkan diri supaya terlindung dinding kayu.

titik-titik besar air hujan yang menetes di rambutnya membuat yohan cepat-cepat menyandarkan sepeda dan melompat naik ke lantai pos ronda. tubuhnya pelan-pelan menggigil dalam beberapa menit. benar dugaannya, ini hujan angin.

tangannya merogoh telepon genggam, hendak mengabari orang tuanya.

_“ma, yohan kejebak hujan.”_

_send_

nah, kalau sudah laporan ke mama, setidaknya dia bisa tenang menunggu hujan berlalu. matanya kini sibuk memilah game ringan untuk membunuh waktu. tidak lucu kalau yohan ditemukan bapak-bapak ronda ketiduran di pos sampai malam.

tapi, kalau mau jujur, duduk di atas bangunan kayu seperti ini selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. apalagi di tengah hujan begini.

“hihihi, dingin~”

mata coklatnya membulat horor mendengar suara melengking seperti kodok terjepit.

“adek berteduh juga ya? aduh~ susah deh kalau sudah hujan~”

pandangan yohan mencoba fokus menyelesaikan misi membunuh zombie di layar handphone dan mengabaikan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

“ih~ gak seru banget.”

mungkin sekarang sudah 10 _stage zombie_ berhasil ia lewati. sekilas dari ujung mata yohan, kain putih terbang lewat di hadapannya. sepertinya pindah ke arah perumahan.

yohan menghela napas lega. tangannya memijit pelipis pelan, “hah.... selalu saja digodain perempuan genit.”

“loh, bisa kelihatan ya?”

muka yohan pucat lagi.

suara di sebelah kirinya barusan berat, tapi nyaring seperti kucing. mata mereka bertemu— dengan jarak satu kelingking.

“oh, benar-benar bisa lihat aku ternyata.”

“AAAAAHH!”

“loh, tadi sama mbak baju putih gak setakut ini deh— hei, awas basah!”

yohan terlampau kaget menjauhkan diri dari hantu itu, sampai tidak sadar seragamnya menempel di dinding kotor pos ronda yang kena bocor air hujan.

“sialan, nanti kena marah mama!”

“oh, maaf.”

“kau sih!”

“iya iya, maaf.”

”....”

”...kok diam?”

demi rapor semester genap sialan.

iya, yohan memang bisa lihat hantu.

tapi mama bilang, yohan tidak boleh bicara dengan hantu.

seperti sekarang ini. kalau tidak mau diikuti.

sosok arwah laki-laki itu pun turun dari pos ronda dan menatap lapangan, “eh, main sepak bola yuk.”

“heh! kau tidak lihat sekarang lagi hujan?”

aduh, keceplosan jawab lagi. kenapa hantu ini bikin gemas-gemas emosi sih?

“aku suka main bola sambil hujan-hujan,” dan berlarilah dia ke lapangan sendirian.

yohan mengintip siluetnya menggiring bola dari balik dinding pos ronda. sosoknya tinggi dengan _jersey_ nomor punggung 85, tak lupa _headband_ hitam di kepala. mata yohan tampaknya benar-benar kena fatamorgana— melihat hantu itu sekarang melakukan _juggling_ sepak bola.

“tuhan, baru sekarang aku lihat hantu atlet sepak bola, ya tuhan....”

. . .

setengah jam kemudian hujan lebat mereda jadi gerimis kecil. selama itu pula yohan mengamati laki-laki itu berlari-lari mengejar bola di lapangan dengan gembira seperti anak tk.

yohan memutuskan untuk pulang, takut hujannya kembali membesar. dilihatnya sepeda gunung yang terparkir di sebelah basah semua. harus segera dicuci lagi sesampai rumah, pikirnya, supaya tidak buluk penuh lumpur dibawa ke sekolah.

baru saja yohan hendak mendorong kayuh sepeda, dia teringat si hantu atlet yang masih belum berhenti main di lapangan. otaknya mengatakan dia harus pergi dari sini, secepat mungkin.

tapi hatinya bilang dia harus berpamitan dengan hantu itu.

uh....

pamit tidak ya?

hantu atlet tidak nampak minta tolong aneh-aneh seperti hantu lainnya. dia tadi cuma mengajak main sepak bola.

dan detik itu mata mereka bertemu lagi.

“hei! kau mau ke mana?”

mampus, batinnya, sekarang dia terpaksa berpamitan.

dalam sekejap, hantu atlet sudah sampai di samping sepeda yohan. mata hitam hantu itu mengawasi dari ujung ke ujung tubuh yohan.

“kau sudah mau pergi?”

“maaf, jangan ikut ya. kau di sini saja, n-nanti juga kau ada yang jemput,” yohan tergagap, masih takut berinteraksi dengan sosok macam begini.

“tidak biasanya ada orang berteduh di sini kalau hujan. biasanya cuma perempuan bermuka jelek. tapi hari ini ada kau.”

“aduh, iya iya, aku kalau gak terpaksa juga gak bakal berteduh di sini tau. s-sudah aku mau pulang, dicari mama nih.”

sepedanya pun melaju buru-buru meninggalkan jalan perempatan itu.

dari kejauhan di belakang yohan, sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan.

“kalau hujan lagi main ke sini ya! nanti main sepak bola sama-sama!”

• • •

hari-hari berikutnya terasa biasa saja. tidak ada yang seru. di sekolah yohan jarang terlihat ada hantu kecuali di kamar mandi atau saat hujan, di mana hantu-hantu dari luar pun ikut berteduh di dalam gedung.

ramainya kantin sekolah yang justru lebih menakutkan bagi yohan, takut makan siangnya disenggol murid tidak bertanggungjawab. dengan hati-hati, yohan membawa nampan besinya sampai ke meja kantin di ujung dekat pilar supaya bisa bersandar juga.

“eh yohan, gue duduk sini ya,” hangyul tiba-tiba datang bersama nampan penuh snack untuk dibagi dengannya, “gimana mainnya lancar? eh, kau kehujanan gak kemarin? parah, deres banget gila.”

“oh, gak sih. aman kok kasetnya,” yohan agak meringis mengingat hal-hal yang dilihatnya kemarin sore.

mereka mengobrol mulai dari game yang sedang hangat-hangatnya sampai mempermasalahkan versi _playstashon_ terbaru yang rilis lusa kemarin. kebanyakan komplain soal logonya selama 15 menit penuh— sampai makanan siang lupa terjamah.

“ya untungnya bisa main dari seri game ps 1 sih— ngomong-ngomong tumben ya, gyul, di kantin ada daging iga kukus begini. biasanya juga nasi kimchi telur.”

“tau tuh, katanya hari ini peringatan 5 tahun wafatnya satu murid berprestasi, terus ini makanan kesukaannya.”

paru-parunya serasa lupa cara bernapas.

“hah?”

“lah, belum tau? yang fotonya ada di mading sekolah itu, anak ekskul sepak bola. dia kena pendarahan di kepala waktu tanding antar sekolah.”

yohan terdiam.

hawanya tidak asing.

“kakak kelas kita, _evan cho_.”

saat itu pula di belakang punggung hangyul, siluet evan berjalan menembus meja makan kosong sambil tersenyum menyapa yohan.

**Author's Note:**

> AU semi horror ini seratus persen fiksi. Hantunya gak beneran kaya punya journalreesa, serius.


End file.
